


My Name is No

by viperscreed



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, get cucked on jack, mordecai isn't drunk enough for this, more consensual cuckolding, semi public blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed
Summary: Mordecai witnesses a pretty young man callously reject a Jack doppelganger and everything goes downhill from there!





	My Name is No

The heavy thud of the club’s music rocked Mordecai’s hungover brain but he supposed that that was the trial he had to get over if he wanted to cure said hangover. The white and brownish green flashing lights made him squint behind his sunglasses as he walked straight to the bar. He didn’t even place an order before a bottle of Rakk Ale was placed in front of him. He offered the bartender a nod and a gruff thank you before taking a long swig of the dark drink.

 

“Fuck off Jack.” A nearby voice hissed. The sniper turned his head and snorted at the sight he was greeted with.

 

One of the Jack doppelgangers that hung around the planet was standing next to a handsome young man sitting on a bar stool and if the sour expression on the sitting man’s face was anything to go by, was pushing his boundaries. The doppelganger placed a hand on the other’s leg and had it swiftly swatted away.

 

“Come on Rhys, sweetheart, just one dance.” The Jack insisted and again tried to enter Rhys’ space.

 

Rhys’ lip curled and he lifted one of his fine ass legs, a lovely black strappy pump planted itself into Jack’s chest. With slow, deliberate force Rhys pushed the larger man away. Jack was visibly shocked and struggling between rage and unbridled attraction.

 

“No.” Rhys stated, the winged eyeliner and gold glittery eyeshadow making his unimpressed gaze even sharper.

 

“Fine, be that way.” The Jack snapped, stepping away into the crowd. Rhys huffed and turned back to the bar, taking an angry sip of his scotch.

 

“Shit, sugar, I don’t think I’ve seen anything that hot in awhile.” Mordecai chuckled catching Rhys’ attention. Sure there’s no way that was the real Handsome Jack but it was still pretty exhilarating. The sniper fully expected to receive the same treatment as the doppelganger but the other lanky man offered him a flirtatious smile.

 

“A man needs to earn the right to touch me.” There was a dangerous gleam to Rhys’ mismatched eyes. Mordecai’s own eyes roved over the other man, black leggings hugged his frame so tightly that when he leaned forward the sniper could see his pantylines and the low cut leopard print top showed off his collarbone.

 

“And how does a man begin to do that.” Mordecai inquired and Rhys threw back the rest of his drink.

 

“Buying me a drink would be a good start.” Rhys answered using a carefully manicured pinky to wipe the corner of his lips. Mordecai chuckled lightly before calling the bartender over.

 

A few drinks and good stories later Rhys was fully focused on the sniper. His fingers gently glided along Mordecai’s arm and little golden band on Rhys’ finger screamed to be noticed but Mordecai was more then happy to ignore it for the time being.

 

“Then the guy tries to take a chunk out of me-” A hand lightly landing on his upper thigh made Mordecai loose his train of thought. Between the predatory grin and the focused, half-lidded eyes left the sniper feeling like he was about to be devoured. Alight squeeze set fire into Mordecai’s blood.

 

“Meet me in the back?” Rhys didn’t wait for a response before he slid off his stool and sashayed away into the crowd. The sniper watched after him stunned before gathering himself up enough to chug back what was left of his drink.

 

He stood off his seat and weaved through the crowd of dancers to the infamous back room. It wasn’t a very romantic backdrop to find Rhys fixing his lipgloss to, a boiler and miscellaneous equipment taking up most of the space. It was better then the bathroom in Mordecai’s humble opinion.

 

Rhys placed his hands on the sniper’s chest when he got close enough and took his turn to appreciatively look the other man. The tip of his tongue swiped over his glimmering his lips and Mordecai was suddenly weak in the knees. Rhys’ smoldering eyes held Mordecai’s as he knelt in front of him. Expert fingers undid the front of his pants and coaxed his cock out.

 

“Got a hot date?” Mordecai joked at Rhys’ eagerness.

 

“You could say that.” Rhys replied. His grasp was firm, stroking the sniper with ease.

 

“Shit.” Mordecai hissed when Rhys took him into his mouth. His mouth was hot and slick, taking him fully in one smooth motion. A silky soft tongue pressed firmly against the vein on the underside of his cock and he let out a shaky breath. He let his fingers tangle in Rhys’ stylish locks and Rhys’ eyes flickered up to him, Mordecai teasingly tightened his grip and Rhys consented with a small nod.

 

Mordecai’s fingers tightened into a fist while Rhys’ mouth relaxed. Even as the sniper thrusted into the kneeling man’s mouth it still felt like Rhys was putting in more effort then he was. Sucking and teasing with a skilled tongue, small breathy moans escaping every chance he got to breath. Rhys’ hands however sat obediently on his shaking thighs pointedly ignoring the tent in his leggings.

 

The vault hunter pushed deeper intent on getting everything he could out of Rhys’ mouth. Rhys swallowed every time Mordecai’s cock pushed down into his throat making the bearded man groan and hips stutter. He had been the last straw for quite a few marriages but Mordecai had never encountered someone this skilled.

 

“For someone cheatin’ on your spouse you’re pretty well trained.” Mordecai chuckled breathlessly and for a moment Rhys smirked before his mouth was filled again.

 

Mordecai’s thrusts became shallower and Rhys’ eyes started to water. Finally he lifted one of his hands and reached into the sniper’s pants to gently cup his balls, somehow knowing just the right amount of pressure to give when he squeezed. Mordecai cursed under his breath and pressed himself deep into Rhys’ throats as he came.

 

Rhys pulled off, swallowing and licked his lips to clear them of any evidence though he left the tear tracks created by his eyeliner where they were. He stood up seamlessly smoothing his hair when Mordecai let him go.

 

“And what can I do for you sugar?” Mordecai inquired, the tent in Rhys’ leggings was even more noticeable now that he was standing.

 

“You’ve done plenty.” Rhys praised him, lightly patting his shoulder and pressing a kiss to his cheek before walking back out into the club, leaving Mordecai stunned and alone with his cock out in the back room.

 

After a few moments Mordecai recovered and tucked himself back into his pants. Reentering the club to be assaulted by flashing lights and pulsing music was all he needed to convince himself he needed to go to a regular bar. He moved through the throngs of dancing bodies with ease and when he finally escaped the building he sighed deeply. The sniper turned to walk down the street but froze.

 

The Jack from earlier had Rhys pinned up against an expensive looking car. One leg was hooked around Jack’s hip and he grasped desperately at the man’s shoulders to pull him closer. The Jack’s hands were tightly gripping at the thinner man’s ass holding their hips tightly together.

 

“You’re in so much freaking trouble pumpkin.” Jack snarled into his husband’s throat, grinding their groins together and Rhys visibly shuddered.

 

“Fuck Jack, please.” Rhys whined and whatever he was asking for Jack seemed happy to oblige.

 

The two scrambled into the vehicle and it sped away while Mordecai decided he wouldn’t accept a quickie at this club again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So project 'Every-Vault-Hunter-Cucks-Jack' is officially a go, so far I have ideas for Zer0, Krieg and Aurelia but please do make suggestions for the others!


End file.
